


As hot as my coffee

by 93ramosdeflores



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93ramosdeflores/pseuds/93ramosdeflores
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Eleanor Shellstrop está dando duro para comandar a agência de publicidade de seu padrinho, Michael, que decidiu que era hora de se aposentar. Mas, Eleanor não pode fazer tudo sozinha, e seu amigo Chidi, sempre prestativo, lhe arranja uma assistente. Uma assistente que mais parece uma super modelo. O problema? Eleanor nunca foi muito boa em ser profissional...





	1. Capítulo I - Primeira parte

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic também está sendo postada no spirit!

**Good Place Publicidade e Propaganda, segunda-feira, 10:52 da manhã**

Eleanor apertava a tecla ‘delete’ do computador de mesa como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Era isso, ou bater com a cabeça no teclado.

“Com licença, posso entrar?”

Ela sorriu sem nem olhar pra porta, reconhecendo a voz de Chidi, funcionário do departamento de contabilidade, que sempre dava uma escapada para ver Eleanor em sua sala; ela e o homem tinham se tornado desde quando ele era um mero estagiário, ainda aluno da faculdade, e ela ia até a agência para... bom, tirar dinheiro do padrinho e matar aula não são lá coisas muito politicamente corretas, mas é o que ela fazia.

Mas hoje em dia as coisas mudaram, e a loira de 33 anos estava afundada em responsabilidades, e morrendo de saudades de ter 21 anos e matar aulas.

“Já tá dentro! Fala, Chipi!” (Eleanor tinha a mania irritante de chamar Chidi pelo nome errado, de propósito).

Ele sorriu, já acostumado com a piadinha, e apontou pro teclado de computador que Eleanor ainda parecia querer assassinar.

“Você sabe que o pessoal da informática odeia você, né? Por quê você sempre desconta sua raiva nos eletrônicos?” – Chidi perguntou, sem cerimônia, se sentando na cadeira de frente pra mesa de Eleanor e roubando uma bala do pote.

“Eu estou tão estressada! Eu tenho que fazer tudo por aqui, e meu padrinho resolver levar a Janet!”

“Bom, ‘levar a Janet’ não é o termo mais correto, ela ganhou uma promoção, e se quer saber, mais do que merecida, aquela mulher parece um robô!”

“De qualquer maneira, ela era assistente dele, e ao que me parece ele dependia dela pra sobreviver! Argh, eu preciso de uma Janet!”

“Ah, e você acha que se fabricam Janet assim-” – Chidi estalou os dedos no ar – “e pronto? Mas bem que eu acho que você poderia ter um assistente...”

“Ugh!” – Eleanor soltou outro suspiro frustrado – “Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei esse cargo?”

“Bom, o Michael queria se aposentar, não tem filhos pra deixar a empresa, você sempre foi a queridinha dele, e fingiu cursar publicidade...”

“Ei! Eu ia pra’s aulas...”

Chidi olhou pra ela por cima dos óculos de armação arredondadas.

“Às vezes.”

“Isso. Mas você aceitou o cargo de bom grado!”

“Você sabe como eu amo o meu padrinho, eu não podia dizer não! E eu tô trabalhando aqui há 6 anos, mas minha função primária era falar com as pessoas, conversar sobre ideias, a parte divertida da vida, sabe?”

“Pra você!” – Chidi, pra sempre tímido, murmurou.

“De qualquer forma, isso aqui é muito mais papel do que eu posso imaginar, e eu tenho reuniões pra atender, coisas pra anotar, e eu tô com fome!”

“Ainda falta muito pro almoço...” – Chidi confirmoua hora em seu relógio de pulso.

“Aí é que está! Eu tô aqui desde as 8, e não consegui parar pra tomar um café!”

“E por que não tomou café da manhã antes de vir trabalhar?”

“Porque eu tinha que estar aqui pontualmente às 8... e acordei 7:40. Para de rir de mim, Chilli! De qualquer jeito, eu preciso de uma Janet!”

Como se tivesse sido invocada, Janet apareceu batendo na porta.

“Senhorita Shellstrop?”

“Credo! Como ela faz isso?”

“Senhorita?”

“Entre, Janet!”

“Eu vim trazer as pautas pra reunião da tarde...”

“Tarde de hoje?!?”

“Sim... olá, Professor Anagonye!”

“Janet, já disse que pode me chamar de Chidi!” – O homem disse, mas sorriu mesmo assim; ele simplesmente amava quando alguém destacava sua formação acadêmica, ele tinha orgulho em ser professor.

“Janet, reunião. Hoje? Não era amanhã, com o pessoal da Parmalat?”

“Não, senhorita, a reunião de amanhã é com o pessoal do Rei do Matte. Hoje com a Dunkin’ Donuts, que quer abrir uma filial por aqui e precisa de um novo time de marketing... a reunião com o pessoal da Parmalat é na quinta!”

“Merda! E como eu deveria me lembrar de tudo isso?”

“Hm, a senhorita poderia contratar um assistente?”

Eleanor olhou para Janet como se ela tivesse tido a melhor das ideias.

“Brilhante, Janet!”

“Ei, eu falei isso não tem 5 minutos!” – Chidi reclamou (com razão).

“Hm, não falou não. Eu me lembraria...”

“Eleanor-”

“Shh! Chidi! Eu preciso de uma assistente! Ou um assistente, desde que seja competente pra mim tanto faz...”

“Eu só tinha esses avisos, se me permite, estou voltando para o meu escritório.”

“Obrigada, Janet!”

“Oh, e o pessoal tá reclamando que a máquina de iogurte congelado tá com defeito!”

“Eu vou pedir pra manutenção dar uma olhada, obrigada, Janet!”

A mulher deu um tchauzinho e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Eleanor suspirou, se jogou pra trás na cadeira e se livrou dos sapatos.

“Você deveria anotar isso na sua agenda, antes que esqueça!”

“O quê?”

“Ligar pra manutenção? Máquina de iogurte?”

“Ah, é, depois eu lembro!”

“Sim, sua memória é ótima... aliás, quando é a reunião com o pessoal da Parmalat mesmo?”

Eleanor olhou para Chidi com um olhar de falsa raiva, e ele sorriu vitorioso.

“Vou anotar aqui mesmo!” – Ela disse, pegando um guardanapo da mesa.

“Eleanor, agendas são pra isso!”

“Eu não comprei uma?”

“Meu Deus, você tá muito perdida!”

“Sem julgamentos! E você, não deveria estar trabalhando?”

“Você sabe que eu sou eficiente, me sobra muito tempo pra vir aqui te encher o saco!” – Ele disse com um sorriso debochado.

“Pois eu preferia que você estivesse trabalhando!”

“Uhm, boa ideia, eu tenho uns números pra lançar do seu cartão corporativo... quer me dizer pra quê a empresa precisa de tantas garrafas de-”

“Tá, já entendi, você ama ficar comigo! Agora falando sério, eu tô bem perdida aqui!”

“Não diga?”

Eleanor rolou os olhos.

“Sim, mas isso vai mudar assim que você escolher um assistente pra mim!”

“E-eu?” – Chidi riu alto – “Você sabe que sou péssimo pra decidir, e-”

“Chama aquela garota bonitinha pra te ajudar, a novata de quem você não tira o olho...”

“Eu não tô ‘de olho’ na Simone” – Chidi se defendeu, fazendo aspas no ar e tudo.

“Entraram umas 6 novatas, e eu nem precisei falar o nome dela, haha!”

“Tanto faz!” – Chidi disse se levantando – “Eu não tenho tempo!”

“Amanhã é sua folga, que eu sei. Me arruma um assistente, por favor?”

“Você acha que eu consigo fazer a seleção em um dia?”

“É Nova York, e isso aqui é uma empresa consolidada com 35 anos de mercado. Coloca um anúncio agora que terão 300 pessoas na porta amanhã. Faça isso por mim? Por favor?”

Chidi se levantou sem dizer nada – ele não precisava, os dois sabiam que ele ia fazer o que a amiga pediu, afinal, quão trabalhoso aquilo poderia ser?

**Good Place Publicidade e Propaganda, terça-feira, 07:36 da manhã**

Chidi completamente subestimou os desempregados de Nova York. Tudo bem que não chegavam a ter 300 pessoas, mas a fila tinha um tamanho considerável.

“Eu tô ferrado...” – Chidi murmurou, e sua alma quase saiu do corpo quando ele sentiu uma mão em suas costas.

“Chidi, hey! Eu não queria te assustar, foi mal!” – Simone sorriu, e isso era o suficiente pra alegrar o rapaz; bem, isso, e o sotaque adorável de Simone.

“N-não, nada de susto, pelo menos não de sua parte! Mas você viu aquela filona lá fora?”

“Sim! Eu estava querendo perguntar, pra que é?”

‘Eleanor está procurando um assistente, e eu fiquei de selecionar os candidatos, mas eu nem sei por onde começar! Eu não sabia que iriam aparecer tantas pessoas!”

“Oh, Chidi, é uma vaga de emprego em Nova York, numa empresa super conceituada!”

“Sim, mas-”

“Vamos fazer assim: eu vou lá fora, e peço pra um segurança parar a fila de onde estiver. Eu pego os currículos, você analisa, e chama pra uma entrevista os que você achar interessante. Pode ser?”

Chidi respirou aliviado.

“Claro! Simone, você é um gênio!”

“E eu tenho 2 diplomas pra comprovar!” – Ela sorriu – “Até mais, Chidi!”

Chidi foi dar tchau pra Simone e trombou na pessoa que vinha na frente dele, espalhando papel pelo ar. Mas é claro que Simone não o deixava nervoso.

O homem respirou fundo e foi para recepção aguardar a chuva de currículos que ele veria logo, logo. Seria um dia de realmente muito trabalho.


	2. Capítulo I - Segunda parte

**Good Place Publicidade e Propaganda, terça-feira, 08:49 da manhã**  
Chidi estava secando sua segunda xícara de chá em menos de uma hora – café era muito agressivo para seu estômago agitado – e analisando currículos sem parar. Todos eles pareciam mais do mesmo, jovens recém saídos da faculdade e precisando desesperadamente de uma vaga, e alguns nem currículo direito trouxeram, apenas queriam uma chance de trabalhar na agência do ‘Poderoso Michael’, como o dono da empresa era conhecido, internacionalmente.  
A Good Place Publicidade e Propaganda tinha uma história, e clientes que fazem história. Madonna só aceita fazer comerciais rodados nessa agência, e os diretores do SuperBowl, momento de maior audiência da TV dos Estados Unidos, dão preferência a comerciais com o aval de Michael.  
Não é de surpreender o prestígio que a empresa tenha.  
“E aí, alguma sorte?” – Simone perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto, como sempre.  
“Oi! Esses currículos são uma vergonha, tem gente que escreveu ‘conhecer as Kardashians’ em ambições!”  
“Nossa, mas tá tão ruim assim?”  
“Já vi uns 150, e só aprovei 6. Olha-”  
A fala de Chidi foi interrompida por um ‘ding’ do elevador – como ele estava na mesa de recepção, pôde ver entrando pelas portas de vidro uma mulher, com um ar misterioso, complementado por óculos escuros e um cabelo sem nunhum fio fora do lugar; a mulher era alta, menos de 1,80 não tinha, e as pernas longas completavam a figura esbelta; ela usava um vestidinho de cintura marcada que parecia custar sozinho metade do salário de Chidi; e olha que o cara ganhava bem. Muito bem.  
Ela passou pelo carpete com o salto finíssimo sem perder o balanço nenhuma vez, e baixou os óculos ao chegar na mesa de recepção.  
“Bom dia?”  
Ela tinha um sotaque maravilhoso.  
“Hm, bom dia? As modelos para o catálogo podem subir direto pro 14º andar...” – Chidi disse, sem conseguir exibir o seu já conhecido sorriso – ele estava meio que hipnotizado demais.  
A mulher misteriosa deu uma risada seca, de pouco humor.  
“Hm, o reapaz na portaria e a moça da outra recepção me disseram a mesma coisa... por quê será que todos pensam isso? Que eu sou modelo?”  
“Sei lá, mas você já se olhou no espelho?” – Simone disse, e a mulher misteriosa deu um sorriso tímido; suas bochechas de cor caramelo – como era o restante de sua pele – ganharam o mais sutil tom de vermelho.  
“Bom, deixem que eu me apresente. Meu Nome é Tahani, e eu vim me candidatar pra vaga de secretária. Eu não vi uma fila lá embaixo, mas-”  
“Oh, é porque nós já encerramos e pegamos todos os currículos possíveis...”  
“Oh” – Tahani baixou os olhos, com uma expressão derrotada.  
Talvez fosse o porte, ou toda aquela beleza, ou talvez o ar de desapontamento, mas Chidi decidiu que aquela mulher merecia uma chance.  
“Mas olha, eu posso abrir uma exceção pra você...”  
“Oh, jura? Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!” – Ela sorriu e bateu palminhas, como uma daquelas damas da sociedade de filmes ingleses – Inglaterra, era dali que seu sotaque vinha, definitivamente.  
“Você tem seu currículo aí?”  
“Oh, claro!”  
Chidi arregalou os olhos – que tipo de pessoa tirava um currículo pra assistente de uma bolsa executiva Chanel?  
Ele arregalou os olhos mais ainda – e dessa vez Simone o acompanhou quando viu o currículo impecável da moça.  
“Formada na Business School? De Londres? Com honra?”  
Tahani apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
“Que mal lhe pergunte, isso aqui não é muita qualificação pra ser uma... assistente?”  
“Bem, eu não queria realmente estudar administração, mas já que estudei... olha, eu só preciso de um emprego pra me manter nessa cidade, e ter minha própria vida, sabe? Eu-”  
“Independência... eu entendo...” – Simone assentiu com um sorriso – ela sabia bem como era aquilo. Voou de seu país natal sem olhar para trás para fazer a vida nos Estados Unidos.  
“O seu currículo é realmente impressionante” – Chidi sorriu com sinceridade – “e a senhorita teria disponibilidade de horário?”  
“Sim!”  
“Então... eu acho que já posso te mandar pro RH? Quer dizer, pra um período de experiência, mas eu não acredito que eu encontre melhor candidata para-”  
“Oh! Maravilhoso!”  
Mais palminhas de madame.  
“Sim, ok. Passe no RH, lá você terá informações sobre tudo... bem, tudo dando certo, acho que você começa hoje mesmo!”  
“Oh, obrigada, muito obrigada!” – Tahani estendeu uma mão de unhas perfeitas para Chidi, e depois para Simone – “Vocês não irão se arrepender!”  
“Eu espero que não” – Simone murmurou, quando Tahani já estava longe.  
“Como assim?” – Chidi ficou curioso.  
“Aquele vestido, óculos, bolsa de marca... você acha realmente que aquela garota trabalhou um dia na vida?”  
“Mas o currículo dela-”  
“Vamos torcer, Chidi. Vamos torcer!”

 **Good Place Publicidade e Propaganda, Sala da Vice-presidência, terça-feira, 09:56 da manhã**  
Eleanor, que estava fazendo seu melhor para não esmurrar o teclado, levantou a cabeça assim que ouviu três batidinhas na porta.  
“Sim?”  
“Senhorita Eleanor Shellstrop?”  
Aquele sotaque embrulhado numa voz melódica ganhou a atenção de Eleanor na hora.  
“Queira entrar, por favor?”  
Eleanor não esperou que em sua sala fosse entrar uma torre. Uma torre de roupa de marca. Uma torre, de roupa de marca, e sexy pra caramba.  
“Nossa-”  
“Bom dia!”  
“Er, as modelos vão direto pro 14º”  
Tahani resistiu à vontade de rolar os olhos bem diante da nova chefe.  
“Senhorita Shellstrop, eu não sou uma modelo. Pelo menos não mais” – Tahani disse com um singelo sorriso – “eu sou a sua mais nova assistente.”  
“QUÊ?”


	3. Capítulo II

Eleanor não esperou que em sua sala fosse entrar uma torre. Uma torre de roupa de marca. Uma torre, de roupa de marca, e sexy pra caramba.  
“Nossa-”  
“Bom dia!”  
“Er, as modelos vão direto pro 14º”  
Tahani resistiu à vontade de rolar os olhos bem diante da nova chefe.  
“Senhorita Shellstrop, eu não sou uma modelo. Pelo menos não mais” – Tahani disse com um singelo sorriso – “eu sou a sua mais nova assistente.”  
“QUÊ?”

“Olha, eu acabei de passar no RH e já sei de todas as especificações, está tudo acertado! Aqui tem uma cópia do meu currículo, e-”  
“Garota... seu nome?”  
“Tahani...”  
“Eu sou péssima com nomes, minha memória é-”  
“Pois não se preocupe, eu estou aqui pra isso!”  
“É... sobre isso... espera aqui um pouquinho, tá bem?”

Eleanor passou como um raio pelos corredores – ela precisava encontrar Chidi. Graças a Deus o homem não era social o suficiente pra ter algo pra fazer em seu dia de folga, então ele ficava perambulando pela agência, e perturbando os amigos próximos.  
Ela o encontrou na cafeteira.  
“Olha, eles consertaram a máquina de iogurte! Sabor novo!”  
“Eu posso saber o que é aquilo?”  
“Hm, o quê?”  
“Tem uma girafa sexy, com pele de capuccino, 2 metros de altura, um sotaque bem forte... parada na minha sala, dizendo ser minha mais nova assistente!”  
“Oh, então você conheceu a Tahani?” – Chidi sorriu colocando outra colherada de iogurte na boca – baunilha e framboesa realmente faziam uma combinação deliciosa.  
“Sim, Chidi, eu a conheci.”  
“E?”  
“E que eu pedi um assitente, não uma porra de uma super modelo!”  
“Olha a boca! Você sabe que o Michael não tolera palavrões em ambiente de-”  
“Tanto faz, amigão! Mas me diz, o que foi aquilo?”  
“O currículo dela é impressionante!”  
“É, e as pernas dela também!”  
Chidi sorriu.  
“E daí?”  
“E daí que Deus não dá um corpão daqueles pra uma pessoa e coloca um cérebro brilhante nela, não seria justo com os outros mortais! E eu preciso de um cérebro brilhante! Tudo bem que seria legal ficar admirando a-”  
“Eleanor, foco!”  
“Sim, claro. Eu preciso-”  
“Dar uma cance pra Tahani.”  
“Dar uma- não! Me consiga outra assistente. E uma feia, dessa vez!”  
“Eleanor, isso é preconceito! O currículo dela é realmente impressionante, ela é formada na London Business School, tem noções de contabilidade avançada, fala 4 línguas, e você viu o estilo dela?”  
“Sim?”  
“Parece vir de boa família! E se ela for cheia de conexões?”  
“Chidi, se ela for uma lerda de assistente, você que vai pagar!”  
“Eleanor, eu acho que ‘merda’ tá tudo bem de dizer...”  
“Ugh, tanto faz! Um passo fora da linha e minha vingança será em você!”  
“Você quis dizer contra mim!”  
“Cala a boca!”  
Eleanor saiu da sala como um furacão, e Chidi sorriu, enchendo mais uma vez o pote de iogurte. E pegando um pra levar pra Simone, ela definitivamente precisava provar aquilo.

Good Place Publicidade e Propaganda, Sala da Vice-presidência, terça-feira, 09:56 da manhã  
“Oh, olá, Senhorita Shellstrop! Uma mulher muito simpática teve aqui para passar a agenda do dia, e se a senhorita permitir, eu posso tomar a liberdade de anotar-”  
“Para um pouquinho aí. Anotar o quê?”  
“Seus compromissos, na sua agenda?”  
“Oh...” – Eleanor s sentiu um pouco envergonhada – “eu... bem, eu não tenho uma agenda. Eu não me preocupei muito com isso.”  
“Pois devia!”  
Eleanor fez uma careta; nem com aquele sotaque sexy, aquela mulher tinha o direito de dizer à ela o que ela devia fazer. Ela devia dar as ordens, ela era a patroa.  
“Com licen-”  
“Tem várias papelarias aqui por perto, eu posso te comprar uma! Capa de couro? A senhorita tem jeito de que gosta de couro! Oh, e eu posso aproveitar pra te comprar um café, preto, certo? E adoçante?”  
Eleanor arregalou os olhos.  
“Como-?”  
A mulher alta virou os olhos e jogou uma mecha de cabelo para trás de um jeito que faria qualquer um parecer super esnobe, mas que de algum jeito combinava (e muito) com ela.  
“Oh, eu tenho um dom!”  
Eleanor olhou pra ela com cara de curiosidade.  
“Ou eu vi o resto do seu café preto ali na mesa” – Tahani apontou pra bagunça generalizada que Eleanor ousava chamar de mesa de trabalho – “e os pacotes vazios de adoçante.  
Eleanor riu.  
Linda, inteligente, e com senso de humor.  
‘Epa, pera’ – Eleanor teve de repreender os próprios pensamentos.  
“Então? Uma agenda, café... e o que mais, canetas? A senhorita gosta de canetas coloridas? Eu gosto, para separar os dias da semana, se a senhorita ver o meu planner, ele é-”  
“Tá bom, tá bom, só vai devagar, por favor. Eu tenho um sério problema pra funcionar antes das onze, e se a gente vai mesmo trabalhar juntas, pelo amor de Deus, para com esse negócio de senhorita!”  
“E como eu devo chamar a senhorita? Dona? Doutora?”  
“Eleanor!”  
“Mas-”  
“Eu sou sua patroa, e digo que você deve me chamar de Eleanor. Certo?”  
Tahani sorriu timidamente.  
“Certo. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso ir comprar as coisas.”  
“Certo, deixa eu pegar meu cartão...”  
“Pra quê? Eu vou comprar a agenda e pastas, canetas e outras coisas que a senhorita...”  
Eleanor olhou pra ela levantando uma sobrancelha.  
“Que você vai precisar, e discriminá-los como material de escritório, logo, não será descontado do seu cartão corporativo!”  
Eleanor sentou em sua cadeira enquanto Tahani parecia anotar o que ia precisar.  
“E eu posso fazer isso?”  
“Claro, com qualquer material pro escritório, e pra mobília também!”  
“Você tá dizendo que eu posso comprar uma cadeira de massagem e colocar na conta da empresa?” – Eleanor disse, chegando o corpo pra frente, de repente bem interessada naquela conversa.  
“Sim! Quer dizer, eu naão sei se seria produtivo, mas mobília é mobília! Que tal começar com algo pequeno? Um frigobar?”  
“Eu gosto de como você pensa, tá oficialmente contratada!”  
Tahani deu um sorriso mais largo.  
“Obrigada! Vou descer para comprar as coisas, e volto logo para começarmos a trabalhar na sua agenda!”  
“Legal, mas ei, o café, toma o cartão!”  
“Deixa que eu pago. Eu acabei de arranjar um emprego novo, e preciso comemorar!” – Tahani saiu e deu uma piscadinha pra Eleanor que fez os pelos da nuca da loira se arrepiarem.  
‘A super modelo é sua assistente, Eleanor. Sua assistente!’ – Eleanor pensou enquanto abria o site de uma loja de móveis e eletrodomésticos no desktop – não seria uma cadeira de massagem, mas definitivamente ela poderia ter um assento mais confortável. Por conta da empresa. E sem esquecer o frigobar, é claro.

Tahani encontrou com Chidi quando estava saindo para comprar o café, e ele notou que sua chegada foi rápida demais.  
“Ei! Não tinha fila no Starbucks?”  
“Oh, não sei, eu sempre compro café na Toasted!”  
“Aquela cafeteria de gente soberba, que tem umas artes na parede que ninguém entende mas finge que ama?”  
“Sim, eu sempre compro meu café lá. E pode deixar que eu conto pra minha irmã o que você acha das pinturas dela!  
Chidi praticamente engasgou com saliva.  
“Quê?”  
“As pinturas, são dela. E o café também.”  
“QUÊ?”  
Chidi, sempre eloquente.  
Tahani riu.  
“Agora deixa eu ir andando, senão o café da chefa esfria! Até mais, e muito obrigada pelo emprego!”  
“Ei, de nada! E boa sorte, com uma chefe como a Eleanor, com certeza você vai precisar!”

Tahani entrou na sala que estava entreaberta, de mãos vazias.  
“Voltei!”  
“Sim...?”  
“Oh, tem um rapaz trazendo as coisas, ele se prontificou de me ajudar, todos aqui são um amor!”  
O estagiário de olhos sonhadores e espinhas na cara chegou logo atrás de Tahani, mal equilibrando sacolas e a bandeja de café.  
Eleanor riu. Rapazes, sempre se fazendo de bobos por uma garota bonita.  
“A-aqui estão suas coisas, Se-Senhorita...” – Ele colocou tudo em cima da mesa e se virou depressa para voltar a admirar Tahani.  
“Obrigada, Jefferson!”  
Tahani também sorriu.  
“Origada, querido” – Ela disse jogando um beijo pro rapaz, que parecia pronto para desmaiar de emoção.  
Eleanor assistiu a cena com um sorriso no rosto, e depois olhou para o café.  
“Ei, isso não é Starbucks! De onde é?” – Ela perguntou, já tirando a tampa do café e despejando o adoçante dentro.  
“Da Toasted, uma cafeteria que fica um pouco afastada do Centro...”  
“Oh... Hum, delicioso! Vem cá, será que você pode ir na sala de cópias fazer umas 12 cópias desse documento pra mim? São pra reunião de- quê foi? Por que você está rindo?”  
“Desculpa, mas o modo como você me pede as coisas... eu sou sua assistente, eu tenho que fazer isso! Pelo menos é o que eu vi nos filmes...”  
“Quer dizer que você nunca foi assistente de ninguém?”  
As bochechas de Tahani ficaram vermelhas no ato.  
“Não?”  
“Bom. E eu nunca tive uma, então essa vai ser uma experiência nova para nós duas!” – Eleanor sorriu e levantou um copo de café em um brinde – aquilo realmente era bom demais.  
“Eu volto logo!” – Tahani prometeu com um sorriso, e Eleanor não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. Logo ela que não era muito fã de sorrisos.  
O que estava acontecendo?


End file.
